


Rest | Shownu (Monsta X)

by holysuga



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Monsta X Smut, monsta x - Freeform, monsta x shownu, monsta x shownu smut, shownu smut, shownu x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysuga/pseuds/holysuga
Summary: (requested by anon on tumblr)Reader is a baker, Shownu is her lawyer husband who really wishes she would just rest.Warning: swear words, intense smut, oral, crying during sex (not bad or harmful).





	Rest | Shownu (Monsta X)

**Author's Note:**

> this is intense... and also my first attempt at smut.. -Emily

Over three years ago you opened this bakery. It was a quaint, little corner shop just off the main avenues of your city that trickled with customers daily. It changed colors with every season because you wanted to fit the warm spring flowers, or the white snow in winter. As the owner of your own establishment, you had to run around the city most days signing things off, meeting new business partners, and buying supplies or ingredients. Most days you didn't even touch a cake, which made you sulk for hours until your boyfriend Shownu let you bake as much as you wanted at home.

It was always a bad idea.

When you would get in your usual sulking and depressed mood for not baking, this lead you to bake at least three huge cakes of which you and Shownu either had to eat, or give away to your friends— they weren't complaining though. Shownu didn't mind much, he knew that marrying you meant marrying your cute quirks and weird habits, but he didn't care. He loved helping you in the kitchen, that is if you ever let him. Most of the time he just stands behind you, hands on your hips and his chin on your shoulder as he watched you get lost in creating a cake from your imagination. Your cakes were always creative and never contradicted one another, they also tasted amazing. As soon as he came home, Shownu was immediately met with a slice of cake for dinner, that most of the time he had to decline because you already had cake the last three nights and Shownu was a huge health fanatic so sometimes you could be just a bit overwhelming. He even has to cook dinner himself to get you to eat something that isn't just cake, of course he didn't mind taking care of you. Shownu loves it.

But he didn't love waking up at odd hours of the night only to find you asleep on the couch with a timer next to you ticking down the minutes until your cake was finished in the oven. You were hard working and always looking to better your recipes or practice decorating your cakes, but Shownu just wanted you to rest for once. He admired your drive and passion for baking, but he saw no harm in having you put yourself first for once. That's why when Christmas came around, Shownu was a bit more than pissed to find out that you were opening your shop up for Christmas, again. To be fair, you had warned him when you opened the restaurant that holidays were a must, and the requests for your sweet goods were on high demand all over the city.

Christmas was the day where every one of your employees work together to give the best customer service and desserts. All hands on deck were mandatory and thankfully your employees were always eager to help. On this particular Christmas, Shownu had already agreed to attend Kihyun's annual Grinch-Christmas themed extravaganza of which he went to every year while you worked at the shop. Every year he would do the same, with a default smile on his face he would chat with the party guests, help Kihyun with setting up the food or cleaning up spilled punch that was spiked by Changkyun, and he even had to be the designated driver for his friends— Every. Single. Year.

But every year Shownu's default smile would hinder just a little, the corners of his lips would twitch downwards and he would slowly be consumed with an empty feeling at the pit of his stomach. He at least got to have dinner with you on Christmas Eve, but as soon as he came home from the party he would find you passed out on the sofa— the apron from your bakery still on and your face and clothes covered in dry icing and patches of flour. Every year he would have to carry you to your shared bedroom where he peeled off the apron, took off your shoes— and maybe even gave them a small massage because he knew how sore you would be in the morning— and then would try to clean up your flour covered face as much as possible before he crashed right next to you on the bed, his lonliness long forgotten as his sleeping form would immediately reach out for you and pull you into his chest.

It was a routine Shownu had become accustomed to for your sake, but Christmas was supposed to be spent with family and you were a huge part of Shownu's family. This year, Shownu wouldn't settle for less than your presence and he insisted on being at your bakery on that sacred day instead of Kihyun's party. At first you wouldn't let up, you thought he would be bored and the shop would be well packed with employees and customers, there just wouldn't be any room for Shownu anyway. But Shownu already knew how to navigate his way around your shop and had no problems offering a hand, you quickly agreed to let him be at the shop after that.

When the day arrives you had left earlier than Shownu, much to his dismay, but he was expecting it. You had to start baking early in the morning and by the time Shownu came at 9 am sharp, the shop was filled to the brim with awaiting customers and bustling workers. Shownu made his presence known to you by planting a chaste kiss to your temple before he quickly went into action and helped at the cash registers. Your employees knew Shownu well since this wasn't his first time he was lending a hand, your employees barely batted an eye when Shownu tied an apron around his waist and began taking orders like it was his job.

As you continued baking cakes and ordering people around, Shownu was at the front neatly packaging the beautiful baked goods that came from your kitchen. Shownu didn't feel so lonely when small pieces of you came out of the kitchen every hour and Shownu was reminded of your passion for baking. He would smile proudly when the awaiting customers would awe at the cakes you baked for them and he would instinctively look over his shoulder into the small window where he could clearly see you working away with a small smile on your face. It trully fascinated Shownu to see you continuously smiling even as you rushed your work with beads of sweat coating your hairline. He loved to see you like this, completely in your element and exposing your talent to all of your customers.

He felt like he was falling in love again. When you first met Shownu was studying law and you were a culinary arts and business major. You were from two completely different worlds, and somehow it only took Shownu watching you bake to follow you around like a lost puppy before he went on to law school and you went on to a culinary arts school. You were separated for years, but Shownu was lucky to see you at night when you were both exhausted from your busy schedules only to mold into each other as if you were one. You tied the knot as soon as you both graduated and it had been the best decision of both your lives.

Shownu was accepted to one of the top law firms of the country and quickly made his way up the ladder to becoming one of the most highest paid lawyers in his the firm, but you still struggled to land a job as a pastry chef. While you came home completely slumped and depressed from your odd jobs, Shownu had secretly saved money and after moving you into a family home, he surprised you with this shop. It was the best thing anyone had ever given you and you would always be grateful to Shownu; your best friend, your first love, and the only person who accepted you as you were with wide open arms.

You were the love of his life, and he was yours.

Hours past before the line of customers slowly dwindled and you began letting your employees go home to spend the evening with their loved ones. The last customer had left an hour ago and it was only you, Shownu, and a select few workers cleaning up around the shop.

You thanked them for their hard work and wished them a Merry Christmas before sending them on their way. With a smile, you locked the front shop and turned the sign at the door to say "closed".

"You were amazing today, baby." As if reminded by your husband's presence, you jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to find him smiling warmly at you from behind the cash register. He was currently logging in numbers to a book, something you would usually do when the shop closed.

"Oh honey, I can do that." You moved behind the counter and joined Shownu, but he pulled away the logging book before you had a chance to take it from him. He sent a fond smile your way, eyes crinkling with mischief.

"Don't worry about it." Shownu turned back to his work while you were left to ponder if you should leave him be or not. You could only lean into Shownu, kissing his exposed arm before you walked back to your kitchen. Shownu's movements haulted completely, his soft brown eyes following your back. You disappeared into the washroom and Shownu cast a look down at the bicep you had pressed your lips on. Your lips were warm from what Shownu could only presume was the heat from the ovens and your lips were as soft as a wool blanket on a particularly cold day. He couldn't believe that after years of loving you, your small actions of affection still found their way to his heart where they bloomed with desire.

Shownu went back to work, quickly finishing up logging in more numbers before he slapped the book shut when he was finished. You had just come out of the washroom when Shownu entered the kitchen. Your face and exposed body parts were clean from any flour or icing which made Shownu presume you had done some cleaning up while he worked. Shownu leaned against the door frame, watching you closely as you hung your apron on a hook and let your hair fall loose from the painful bun it had been in all day.

You could feel Shownu staring at you as you began to clean up what was left of the mess from today. After piling up used bowls and utensils, you made your way to the sink. "I told you, you should have gone to Kihyun's party. You shouldn't have celebrated Christmas here." Your voice floated through the air, stilling as Shownu didn't care to respond.

"You must be so tired, Shownu." You moved away from the sink after washing the dishes and moved onto rinsing off the counters at the icing station of your kitchen. Shownu remained silent, an expression unreadable on his features when you cast a look at his silent response. He couldn't understand why you couldn't admit that you were tired for once and instead worried about if he was. You were trully amazing.

You looked away, finishing your ministrations before you brushed past Shownu, and grabbed the book he had been putting today's finances in. You brushed past him again, ignoring how the brush of your arm against Shownu's made the hairs on the back of your neck rise.

Alongside the kitchen was your office that was completely shielded off from any view. Shownu followed you into it, apprehensively looking around the now clean kitchen. You put the book into a drawer where you shut and locked it. You were just about to reach for your purse when a heavy hand on your back caught your attention. You were in the midst of bending over your desk, reaching for your bag in order to leave but your neck craned to see Shownu hovering over you— his hips digging into your side. He looked perplexed, almost as if he was toying with an idea in his mind and this made you stand up straight and face him.

"What's wrong?"

Shownu didn't answer again, and you were beginning to miss the gruffness of his voice that soothed your worries on stressful nights like tonight. Your lips parted to question Shownu further when delicate fingers cupped your cheeks on Shownu's lips were on yours before you could blink.

Startled by the rapid movement, your lips parted more and it was all the room Shownu needed to shove his tongue into your mouth. Your eyes closed at the familiar touch and you gripped onto what you could reach of Shownu which happened to be his biceps. Your nails dug into Shownu's arms as he deepened the kiss by massaging his tongue against yours. You tried leaning further into Shownu as your stomach exploded with the heat of the movement. Shownu was always a passionate kisser, but this kiss seemed to have an agenda of its own when Shownu removed a hand from one of your cheeks and brought it to wrap around your waist and pull you closer. The kiss suddenly quickened as you stepped into Shownu's open arm and your hands roamed from their grip on Shownu's biceps to wrap around his slender neck. Shownu had kissed you with as much fiery lust before, but it always took your breath away as if it were the first time.

Shownu broke the kiss first, making a small whine leave your lips as you tried to tug him back onto you. He chuckled, low and gruff. The thumb of the hand that remained on your cheek began to caress your skin softly as you captured Shownu's gaze with your own. You were surprised to find him just as effected by the kiss as you were. His pupils were blown, glazing with the kind of lust that sent your heart to race while his lips parted with each pant of breath. Shownu's thumb moved over your lips, the pad of thumb feeling the swell of your plush red lips that were cause by your kissing.

He leaned in without a second thought, completely diving into your warmth and lust. Both of his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you as close to him as he could while you wrapped your arms completely around his neck. You stood on your tippie toes just then and pressed your chest against Shownu's, enlisting a groan from your husband at the feeling of your breasts pressed beautifully against him. You relished in the sound of pleasure from him, wasting no time in quickly jumping and wrapping your legs around his waist. Shownu was caught off guard, but the kiss didn't falter as he stumbled and caught himself. You heard him sigh against your lips before his hands moved to the swell of your ass, where he squeezed and caressed your clothed cheeks against his palms.

The feeling of Shownu's tongue exploring your mouth with his hands roaming your ass were enough to create heat to pool into your underwear. You broke the kiss immediately which prompted Shownu to give his hands a rest and look at you through half-lidded eyes. His eyes were so dark when you looked at him, his warm breath fanned over your face as he continued to pant and you were sure you looked no different.

"Honey," you breathed. "I need you now."

Shownu was quick to catch on, already walking around your desk towards the leather couch at the corner of the room. Thank God you put that couch in here, at least now you could put it to better use than just minor decoration. Your lips were back on Shownu's as he settled the two of you on the couch with you straddling his lap. Your arms detangled from around his neck as you gripped onto the side of his head. You leaned yourself further onto him, this time attacking his mouth with your tongue. As your tongue explored each crevice of Shownu's delicious mouth, your hips ground themselves onto Shownu's lap.

The grip on your ass tightened when Shownu squeezed from the pleasure of you grinding yourself onto his already prominent bulge. You moaned at the feeling of his hard member pressing against your core. You continued to grind onto him for a while, with teeth clashing as you both kissed each other deeply. Shownu moaned when you rolled yourself more harshly onto him than before, but he gripped your waist to stop you from moving any further. His head fell to rest on the back of the couch as he moaned again.

At the encouraging sounds of pleasure, you rose your hips to roll into his again only for Shownu's fingers to dig into your hips. "Stop, baby."

You looked down at your husband, disappointment quickly filling your blown pupils, but Shownu lifted you both off of the couch before you could whine from the lack of his touch. You wrapped your legs around Shownu again, not wanting to miss his body against yours even as he settled you onto the couch with him bending to hover over your lips. You were confused when Shownu lightly pushed your thighs apart, making you release him from your hold around his waist.

"Let me take care of you now, baby." Shownu's lips were on your neck before you could argue and his hands were caressing the inside of your thighs. He tongued at your neck before sucking and biting where he knew you liked it most. You moaned at the sensations of his lips and hands, but it just wasn't enough. You reached to palm at Shownu's bulge, but he moved your hands away before you could reach him. You whined again, a strangled moan leaving your lips that had Shownu smirking down at you.

"Patience, princess."

You were about to protest, about to whine some more about how much you needed him but he was on his knees and your mouth shut immediately. With a grip on your thighs, Shownu brought your clothed core closer to him and began taking your pants off after shoving off your shoes. You quickly discarded your shirt and bra, feeling as though there was no time to waste. Shownu marveled at the growing wet spot in your panties and had looked up to tease you, but your exposed breasts had erased his mind and Shownu's palms were pressed against them in no time. As much as you loved the attention Shownu was giving to every part of your body, there was one particular part you needed him the most. With the thought in mind, you moved your hips towards Shownu's face and he relented without a second thought.

His fingers hooked into your panties and they were off the next second. Shownu smiled at you, smiled at how you were so exposed and wet and it was all for him. "I love you so fucking much."

You would have said you loved him more if not for Shownu pressing his tongue flat against your labia and completely licking up your slick pussy. You both moaned, one from pleasure and the other from your taste. Shownu continued licking up your slit, adding just the right amount of pleasure he knew you liked. He hadn't touched your clit yet and you were beginning to become impatient. You gripped the back of Shownu's head, trying to push him to tongue at the specific place you craved him the most. Shownu didn't relent this time and opted for shoving his tongue inside of you instead, stretching you with his warm muscle.

The feeling of his tongue inside of you made your head fall to the back of the couch and had your thigh closed in on his head, locking him in place as he thrusted his tongue in and out of you. You were already a moaning mess, the heat in your stomach only adding to the fuel of your oncoming orgasm. Shownu knew your sweet spots like the back of hand and when he brushed his expert tongue against your g-spot, you could only tighten your thighs with a shout of his name.

Shownu looked up at once, eyes darkening at the sight of you. He could actually see you properly from this angle. Usually when he ate you out, you were lying on your back in bed, but with you sitting with your back on the back of the couch, Shownu could see the way your eyebrows pulled together and the way your mouth parted as your eyes screwed shut. Your neck was completely exposed to him as you tilted your head back and your breasts looked so inviting as they bounced with Shownu's tongue thrusts.

You looked beautiful, you looked ten times better than you ever had before and it was all because you were putty at the hands of your husband. Shownu's arms reached around your thighs until they rested completely on his broad shoulders and his hands came up to palm at your breast. At the new sense of pleasure from Shownu squeezing and tugging at your nipples, your back arched completely, sweat already dripping from your hairline while Shownu continued to fuck into you with his tongue. He hadn't even touched your clit yet and you were already at the edge of your orgasm.

The heat that pooled at the pit of your stomach tightened with a kind of ferocity that had you seeing stars. The blossoming of your appending orgasm suddenly errupted itself, settling in waves of pleasure into your core and you were shouting Shownu's name, your hands gripping at his hair in an attempt to bring him closer. When your first orgasm of the night began to fade, Shownu lifted his head up, shamelessly licking up the juices off of his chin and glossy lips.

You watched with tired eyes as Shownu ate up your fucked out appearance. He was gripping under your arms and lifting you closer to him in seconds. You were tired from the intense orgasm, but you found yourself wrapping your legs around him anyway. Shownu was unfortunately still completely clothed as he settled you onto your back and you tugged at the hem of his shirt before he could lay over you. He took the hint and pulled off his shirt as he kicked off his shoes. You watched in a daze as the muscles in his upper body flexed when Shownu began unzipping his pants. You were never one to care much for Shownu's muscles, you fell more for his cute smile and the way his eyes disappeared in moon crescent shapes every time a smile stretched his lips, but holy fuck. You definitely did have those moments where Shownu's body had your panties dropping and your mouth watering— much like now.

After tugging off his pants completely, Shownu cast a glance in your direction only to find you staring at his body with parted lips. He smirked at you as he gripped the waistband of his boxers and tugged them off in one clean sweep. You felt as though you could drool at the sight of Shownu's rock hard boner staring back at you. You were glad you fell in love with Shownu before getting to see him naked, because he was shamelessly huge. And you were lucky not to have found that out before the first exchange of "I love you's" or else it might have clouded your better judgement and you would have fallen for the wrong reasons.

Shownu spread your thighs with a nudge before settling himself in between your legs. Your eyes remained on his erection, your mouth craving the evident precum that leaked from Shownu's tip.

"Eyes up here, Y/N."

You outwardly ignored Shownu and your hand came between your bodies before you could stop yourself. Your hand gently gripped onto Shownu's head, your thumb making work of his precum and smearing it over the rest of his cock. Shownu was staring at your face, trying to get you to look at him so that he could kiss you but your tightening hand that moved up and down his length made his mind hazy with pleasure.

"Fuck- Y/N stop."

You haulted your pace on Shownu's dick, peering up at him with a frown. He felt so good swollen and pulsing in your hand, why would he want you to stop?

Shownu leaned over you at once, both of his hands holding him up on either side of your head. You didn't protest when Shownu's lips latched onto yours, his tongue entering in another heated make out as you got a taste of yourself. You felt Shownu slap your wrist and you released him with a sigh. You could feel Shownu positioning himself at your entrance and your legs opened wider at the feeling of his erection inching closer to you. Your hands gripped Shownu's shoulders as you kissed him back.

He entered you slowly, being cautious of his size and how tight you always seemed to be. Shownu's kiss became more sloppy the more of himself he entered into you, your warm heat hugging so tightly around him that he had to physically focus on not cumming then and there.

"Shownu- oh," you moaned against his lips as he completely filled you up, his balls pressed beautifully against your ass.

"Shit, baby. I think you got tighter."

Shownu had effortlessly slid into you, your pussy was still slicked with your juices from your orgasm. You still felt sensitive, but the pleasure of Shownu filling you up overshadowed your sensitivity with pure pleasure.

"Shownu," you breathed into his mouth, warm air fanning his lips as your legs began to tighten around your husband. "Move."

You were expecting Shownu to start off with the slow and sensual rhythm he usually did to get you both craving and moaning for more, but you were completely thrown off when Shownu's hips rose, pulling himself out of you with only the tip of his head at your entrance before he snapped his hips against yours. The lewd sound that echoed around the room turned you on even more as your mouth formed the 'o' shape Shownu desperately needed to see before he lifted his hips up again and let himself sink into you in one hard thrust.

Your moans were just about all Shownu needed to fuel his burning pleasure and he leaned further onto your body until your breasts were pressed painfully against his chest. Your eyes locked with his as Shownu's hands left the side of your head. When you both fucked missionary Shownu always kept his palms rested on either side of your head the entire time, holding his entire weight up as he fucked into you. Except now he hooked one arm behind your back, making your back arch he slid his hand up.

You looked at him with wide eyes when you felt his fingers lace into your hair at the back of your head, and then his grip tightened into a fist. His other hand gripped the back of your knee as he curled it further onto his side.

Your breath hitched at the close proximity. Sure you and Shownu have had very intimate sex before, but you've never been this close to him. His weight was completely pressed onto you, only the arm under your back that gripped your hair supported him from completely crushing you and your noses were just small inches apart.

"Eyes up here, babygirl."

You didn't disobey Shownu this time, you couldn't even find it in yourself to shy away from his intense glare as his hips expertly began to twist into a rhythm that had your arms encircling Shownu's neck— bringing him even closer than he already was.

His thrust were rapid and hitting deep, and he didn't relent even as tears pooled in your eyes. Shownu has never fucked you with so much force and passion before and the pleasure that repeatedly hit your core had you tearing up. He felt so good, so big, and he filled you up just the way you liked— his lustful and chaotic stare only added fuel to the fire in your stomach.

"Shownu-" you moaned when a thrust made his cock brush against your sweet spot in an explosive two seconds before Shownu raised his hips and slammed back into you again, knowing full well where he was hitting it just right with each harsh thrust.

A single tear swam down your cheek before you exploded with a mixture of pleasure and love for Shownu. Never in your life have you been fucked this good or intensely and you probably never will be again. Shownu's expression didn't hinder at the sight of you crying because he understood it was from the pleasure you were both receiving. You were clenching around Shownu every single time he hit your sweet spot, and he was moaning just as loudly as you were.

"Are you close baby- oh shit."

You clenched around him in response and Shownu broke the intense eye contact as his eyes fluttered closed with pleasure.

"Don't stop," you groaned in a gasp as you closed your eyes with him and let the tears continue to stream down your face. It felt so good, too good. You wanted to last a little longer but this whole thing was too pleasurable to withstand. Your bodies were moving with each thrust, your head threatening to hit the arm rest over you each time Shownu slid out of you just to smash back into you. The sounds of skin slapping skin mixed with Shownu's low and raspy grunts and your screams of pleasure.

The moment was so intense, too intense.

Your grip on Shownu's neck tightened and you felt the fist in your hair pull at the strands as Shownu's thrusts sped up. You wanted to warn Shownu that you were ready to cum, but your second orgasm hit you so suddenly that your ankles crossed over Shownu's back and you clenched immensely tight around Shownu.

"Fuck!" Shownu's grip harshened on your leg and hair as he kept the rhythm of his thrusts as best as he could even as you suffocated his cock with your orgasm.

You were basically sobbing at this point, spilling Shownu's name over and over again as you came completely undone under him. Shownu looked down at you, immersing himself at the sight he had never seen before. Your cheeks were flushed in different shades of pink, your hair was matted against the side of your face in sweat, your eyes were shut tightly as you cried, and your jaw was completely relaxed and opened agape with the moans of his name that tumbled out of it. You looked so beautiful to him.

You began panting as your orgasm neared its end and just as you finished when you felt Shownu tense over you.

"Y/N," with a moan of your name Shownu's head fell to rest his forehead against yours as his eyes fluttered shut. You watched with tired eyes as he filled you up with his hot cum, and he groaned in quiet rolls of his tongue. His thrusts became less intense and more sloppy as he spilled into you and to be honest— you were completely mesmorized. You've never seen Shownu this close when he came, it was a glorious sight that you would imprint into your mind and store it forever.

With one last twist of his hips, Shownu collapsed on top of you. He tried to hold his weight on shaky arms as he released his hold on you, but you didn't mind being crushed by him. You hugged him close to you, revering in the way he breathed ragged breaths into your neck. Even though you were completely exhausted, you managed to find the strength to comb your fingers through Shownu's hair as hiccups bubbled out of your chest. You were sure it was from crying so hard and you suddenly felt embarrassed.

You tensed under Shownu, before letting your hands fall from around his neck. Shownu sensed your urgency to shy away, a habit of yours that you never got rid of even if you had been married for years. He was quicker than you and so he had wrapped his fingers around your wrists and made you comb through his hair again. You turned your head to look at Shownu, finding him already staring at you through hooded eyes. You didn't miss the way he looked so mesmorized by your appearance and you were sure you were staring back no differently than him.

"Best christmas ever," Shownu laughed half-heartedly. You laughed with him, a hiccup breaking your giggles every so often as you found yourself becoming comfortable again. He slipped out of you then, moaning incoherently at the feeling of leaving your hot core. You clenched around air, missing the way Shownu filled you up so nicely.

"That was amazing. Thank you Shownu, for today and for right now." You placed a kiss over one of Shownu's eyes playfully and he scrunched his nose up in response. He moved off of you, eyes immediately going to the drying tears on your cheeks. He smiled down at you, a thumb moving to wipe the tears away.

"We're definitely doing this again."


End file.
